


Winter Time Fun

by SpaceBunBun



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBunBun/pseuds/SpaceBunBun
Summary: Ahhhh!! I was apart of the Claudeleth Zine and I'm allowed to finally share my piece with all of you! I'm so excited and I'm so happy that I was able to be apart of this zine!
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Claudeleth Zine





	Winter Time Fun

Byleth rubbed his hands together and blew his hot breath on them to warm them up. Even though he has experienced colder winters, it was still freezing. Not that he minded. He loved winter time. Byleth breathed out to see his breath as he smiled and as he continued to walk through the snow covered town. 

He smirked as he stopped right in front of a building. A coffee shop. He came here often to get coffee and to chat up the barista that worked there. After so many times of coming here, he would have liked to ask him out by now. It wasn’t because he wasn’t confident or nervous, it was mostly because the barista was constantly busy with customers. Thinking about it now, Byleth realized that he shouldn’t come to the business during it’s rush hour. 

He took a couple of deep breaths and exhaled. Today was the day he was going to ask him out. He walked in and walked straight up to the counter. 

“Hello,” Byleth said with a kind smile. 

“Hello again,” Claude said, “what can I get you?” 

“A date, with you,” he winked. 

It took him a few seconds before he realized what he had said. A blush swept across his face as he sighed and buried his face into his hands. Real smooth Byleth. Real smooth. Now all he could hear was Claude chuckling. He couldn’t tell if that was a good or a bad thing. 

“Sure,” Claude said. 

“Wh-What?” Byleth asked. He looked up at the barista. He saw Claude smirk and his wink. His face became a deep red after that. “What did you say?” 

“Yeah, I’ll go on a date with you.” 

His face became a crimson red. 

“How about the winter carnival at 5pm?”

“U-Uh, sure.” 

Byleth said nothing after that. He looked around, trying to collect his thoughts. He didn’t know what to think of all of this. In truth, he had a different plan to ask Claude out. The silence was only broken by the customer standing behind Byleth. 

“C-Can I get two black coffees to go please?” 

Claude smirked and made the coffee for him. Before he handed the drinks to him, he wrote something on one of the cups. Byleth took them and left the building. He sighed as he took a sip of the coffee. He remembered his plan that he and Catherine came up with. He then let out a scream like-sigh when he remembered he was going to tell her everything that went down. He knew she was going to laugh. 

\-----x-----

“So, how did it go?” Catherine asked. 

“I did ask him out on a date,” Byleth replied, handing her coffee

“And?” She prompted, taking a sip of her drink.

“He did say yes.” 

“That’s great! I knew the plan would work!” 

“It didn’t all go as planned.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I went to the counter and he asked what I wanted, referring to my food order…” 

“Buuuut.” 

“But what I said was ‘a date with you’ and then I winked at him.” 

Catherine spit her coffee into his face and started to laugh. “Smooth,” she said, wiping the coffee off her face. 

Byleth took his sleeve and did the same thing. 

“Haha, did you at least get his number?” 

“No.” 

Byleth stared in irritation as Catherine continued to laugh. 

“Pffft ahahaha, haha, ha,” she laughed. Catherine took a few deep breaths and exhaled. She did her best to control her breathing so she could enunciate her words. “Ahaha. Ah,” she let out the last of her laugh. 

“Are you done?” 

“Yeah. I think so. Anyway, for someone as smart as you, you are a dumbass. You are a disaster.” 

“You’re no better.” 

“I know, but hey. What are you going to do now?” 

“Go lie down and think. I’m going to have to wing it.” 

Catherine shrugged as he walked into his room. Byleth lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Blank. His mind was blank. He couldn’t think of a single idea how to contact Claude. And before he knew it, it was 4:30pm. He realized he could’ve just gone to the coffee shop but it was too late. It was already too late for him to go there. And even if he did, Claude might have already been off. He quickly changed and rushed to the park. 

Byleth got there with only five minutes to spare. He waited at the front gates. No Claude. He waited for another twenty minutes. Still no Claude. He let out a sigh and decided to take a walk around the park. He saw the clear ice sculptures, people playing games, people making gingerbread houses. He stopped at the ice rink and watched as the people there tried to ice skate. 

It was only minutes later he could hear a faint voice. It sounded like someone was calling his name. Byleth looked around, seeing no one calling his name. He sighed in sadness; maybe this wasn’t a good idea. 

“Byleth!” Someone called out loudly. 

He looked over to the direction from where he could hear his name. A big smile came across his face as he saw Claude. 

“Geeze, I called out your name a dozen times,” Claude said. 

“Sorry, sorry. I just couldn’t see you.” 

“I figured. Where have you been? I was waiting at the front gates for you.” 

“I was waiting there for you, but you never came, so I decided to walk around a bit to see if I could find you.” 

“You could have just texted me.” 

“You never gave me your number.” 

“Yes I did. I wrote it down on one of the cups at the coffee shop.” 

“Oh,” Byleth said, slapping his face. “Catherine is right, I am a dumbass,” he whispered. 

Claude chuckled. “Since we are here, why don’t we go ice skating? I’ve been meaning to learn how to.” 

“I can help you. I know how to.” 

“That’s great!” 

The two changed into skates and got onto the ice. Byleth was balanced while Claude was shimming and wobbling trying to get his balance. Byleth laughed at his date as he took a fall to the ground. He held out his hand to help him up. He stood in front of him, taking his other hand and slowly the two started to skate. 

They skated a few laps around the rink before Byleth decided to let go of Claude. When Byleth let go, Claude wobbled around before he got his balance. It wasn’t perfect, but he got it. A few seconds later Claude lost his balance and fell to the ground. He started to laugh. It wasn’t his most graceful fall, but it was still fun to go a few feet. 

“Are you okay?” Byleth asked, reaching out to help him. 

“Yeah,” Claude laughed. He took his hand and got up. 

“Why don’t we get off the ice before you hurt yourself even more.” 

“No, I can do this.” 

“At least hold onto my arm.” 

“Fine, fine.” 

Claude took a hold of his arm and the two skated around the rink some more. Sometime later, they walked around the park, arm in arm. Some of the games looked fun to play. The one that stood out to Byleth was the fishing game. Claude smirked. He paid to fish and concentrated his best on the game. 

Byleth watched as he played the game. It wasn’t too difficult for him to catch a fish. He then picked out an iceberg and won a prize. It was a small stuffed cat. Claude didn’t like cats all that much, but seeing his date with a big smile on his face was joy enough. He took his arm and the two walked around the park some more. They saw people make ice sculptures, sell hot cocoa, and looked at a few different games. 

Other than ice-skating and the lame fishing game, there wasn’t anything really exciting going on. It was just a gathering of people in the middle of town once he thought about it. Byleth needs to rethink his date ideas and actually plan them out. He thought a million thoughts trying to figure out a back-up plan for this failing date. It only got worse when he was going to tell Catherine about it. He can already imagine the delightful words she might use. Claude glanced over to him and smirked, he had the perfect back-up plan. Claude took his hand and started to walk in the opposite direction of the carnival. 

“Where are you taking me?” Byleth asked. 

“Somewhere special,” he winked. 

“That doesn’t help.” 

“I’m trying to surprise you.” 

“That’s my job. I’m the one that asked you out.” 

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean anything. We both are on this date and we both should try to surprise each other.” 

“Oh, don’t spare my feelings. That carnival was lame.” 

“Big time. No more questions until we get to the destination.” 

“Fine.” 

Before they got to their destination, Claude took Byleth to a firework stand. The two grabbed as many fireworks as they possibly could. It became a long walk filled with Claude and Byleth talking about anything that popped into their heads. When they got to their destination, Claude gestured to Byleth, giving him a big smile. He gave his date a big smile in return. This was going to be fun. They walked up to the sidewalk near the building, placing the fireworks on the ground. 

They dug around in the boxes, grabbing the punks and a lighter. The two became frustrated when neither of the punks wanted to light. A sigh of relief and a little laugh came out of both of them when one of them finally lit up. But it wasn’t long before they became frustrated when the other punk wouldn’t light up. Byleth tossed it aside and held onto the one that was working. Claude dug into one of the boxes, finding a couple of tanks. 

“Ooo, this one looks cool,” he said. “Let’s try it out!” 

He walked a little ways away from the sidewalk before lighting them. He rushed back to Byleth to watch them explode. His anticipation dissipated when all the tanks did was spew out sparks. Not really exciting. Byleth chuckled when it didn’t turn out as planned. He grabbed the slab of firecrackers. He picked them off the wick one by one. He lit them up and started to throw them into the parking lot. Claude joined him in his little throwing fest. It was a great way to get his emotions out. 

Claude laughed hard when Byleth scurried away in a panic when one of the fireworks started to shoot off earlier than it should have. It happened multiple times and it always made Claude laugh.They soon started to laugh together as they watched in awe when they set off mortars, Cathrine wheels, mines, bottle rockets, fountains, ground spinners, and every other firework they had. Claude glanced at Byleth who had a big smile on his face as he looked up at the sky that was being lit by colors of green, white, red, blue, yellow, and purple. It was a warm feeling inside his chest when he saw the smile. 

Byleth watched as his date lit up a few more big fireworks. He could hear him laugh, it was a really nice laugh. His laugh was infectious and one that warmed up his soul in this cold weather. His heart warmed up even more when Claude started to dance. Byleth chuckled as he rushed over to him, grabbing his hands and started to dance with him. 

After the little dance, they walked up to the boxes to see if they had any fireworks left. All they had left were a few sparklers and a couple of Dagdan Candles. On a count of three, they lit them up, watching them shootout six candles. Byleth lit up a sparkler and started to twirl it around. Claude laughed when he saw him make weird shapes. His heart started to beat faster and his face became a deep red when Byleth continuously made a heart shape with the sparkler. And to be completely honest, he felt the same for him. 

“Now comes the ‘fun’ part,” Claude sighed. 

“Cleaning up this mess,” Byleth finished his sentence. 

The two took out their phones, turning on their flashlight to better see all the stuff they had to clean up. They threw everything into boxes that they had. Byleth let out a little groan. It was a bit frustrating that there was so much stuff. He didn’t know why they grabbed so many fireworks. But it was well worth it. 

“It isn’t so bad,” Claude assured him, pointing up at the starry sky. “I always love looking up at the night sky. It’s filled with the stars; so bright and beautiful.” 

Byleth looked up. He was right. They were so beautiful. “But they will never be as beautiful as you and they will never outshine you.” 

Claude blushed heavily before his words sank in. 

Byleth’s face became a deep red. He blurted out those words. Why did he blurt out those words? 

Claude chuckled. “Thank you,” he smiled kindly. He looked back up at the sky. “Look, a shooting star.” 

Byleth smiled and closed his eyes as he held his hand as he made a wish. Claude’s smile and blush only grew bigger. After everything at the parking lot, they walked hand-in-hand to the coffee shop and grabbed some hot cocoa before Byleth walked Claude back to his apartment. 

“I hope I get to see you again,” Byleth said, giving him a light peck on the lips. 

“Next time text me,” Claude chuckled. 

“I will, I will.” 

Claude smiled and walked into his apartment. He jumped around in happiness. He couldn’t believe he finally went out on a date with his cute customer that he had a crush on for months. And he was going to be able to see him again sometime soon. Nothing right now could possibly make him happier. 

When Byleth got home, he rushed into his room, falling onto his bed. He excitedly punched and kicked the air. His heart was beating fast, he was so happy. He couldn’t believe that he had been so nervous for the date. He was just so happy that he finally was able to ask out the cute barista at the coffee shop. He couldn’t wait to go on another date with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh!! I was apart of the Claudeleth Zine and I'm allowed to finally share my piece with all of you! I'm so excited and I'm so happy that I was able to be apart of this zine!


End file.
